Finally home
by Wisegirldemigodpercylover
Summary: "Daddy, what happened after the war? Did Sam survive?" Warning: Character deaths Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural


Background info before you read: This is when Castiel has fallen and is partly human and partly angel. Also when reading this listen to the song I'll see you again by Westlife. Also listen to do it for you by Bryan Adams. These songs inspired this story. There are also character deaths.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, the fantastic writers of the show do.

Finally home

"Cas!" Dean leaps over the cold bodies that litter the floor. "Castiel!" Screams echo around the abandon warehouse. Finally he manages to make it to Cas, but the sight was horrifying. Looking up at the face of his brother which was filled with pure shock, Dean tries to shake him from his state.

"Sammy!" Sam finally got over the shock, but right now nothing matter, but the limp body. Not waiting for Sam to look at him, Dean returns his focus back to the bloody, gasping angel. "Castiel, you son of a bitch, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Dean?" Sam places his hand on Dean's shoulder, but he shrugs it off. "Dean! We need to get out of here."

"Damn it, Sammy! We aren't leaving without Cas, understand?"

"We don't have to. We need to get out of here fast though, there will be more."

"Fine, if you are in such a hurry to get out of her help me with him." Angrier than usual Dean felt he could take a thousand demons, but right now Sam was right if they didn't go they would all die. Arms wrap around Cas's legs and his back and getting up from his crouched position, Dean heads for the back door of the warehouse. Sam was just behind when they reached the door his hand flew up to open the door, allowing Dean to get out to the Impala faster.

Once at the Impala Dean places Castiel in the back seat. He shuts the door and turns away, leaning against the car, hands rubbing his forehead. Frustrated Dean shifts, kicking the tire. After a few seconds pass he starts climbing into the passenger seat, since Sam decided he wasn't fit to drive right now.

His teeth were clenched together as he tries not to cry, but he can't stand the thought of having Cas injured and lying in the back of the car, but he's not just injured he is dying and Dean knows it. Why does this always happen? Suddenly the gasps become more forceful.

"Sammy I need to get back there." All Sam does is nod and he pulls over. Pushing the door open, Dean rushes around the car to the seat where Cas's head lays. Lifting him up slightly, he slides in. Resting his head in his lap he absentmindedly begins stroking the messy black hair. Tears streak the dirty freckled face, but he doesn't try to cover it up.

The wheezing and heaving coming from Castiel's body causes Dean's to tremble and his heart to drop. "You are going to be fine. We are almost to the hospital."

"De….Dean…. I can't…" His favorite blue eyes appear, staring up at him.

"Shh, you are not going to die on me. I won't le…"

"Dean…I need you to listen." His body trembles as a coughing fit overcomes him. Dean clutches onto him, holding him tight. Once the coughing subsides Dean loosens his grip, but still doesn't let go. "I need to tell you something." His voice is hoarse and small.

"Yes, I am listening."

"I wanted to let you know that I love you." Castiel smiles, but he winced in the process.

"I love you to Cas, we all do."

"That's not what I mean. I mean in the way that I would do anything for you. It is pain, happiness, and sacrifice."

"Cas! I love you too. I also think you have the sacrifice part nailed."It was a bad time to joke, but all he wants is to lighten the mood.

"Dean? Can you do one last favor for me?"He smiles and nods, as the tears pour from his eyes. "Kiss me." The distance seems to be endless, but finally he reaches his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, but passionate, but it was the best kiss Dean had ever experienced. "Thank you Dean."

"I would do anything for you."He hugs Cas and whispers in his ear one last goodbye.

"No Dean. This is not goodbye. I will see you again." With that Castiel draws his final breath and Dean now held a lifeless form in his arms, but for some reason he could not let go, but he knew what Castiel had told him was true they will meet again, someday.

One week later

The rain pounds hard on Dean's clothes and hair, but he couldn't care less, the only thing he could think of was Castiel. The funeral service had ended about an hour ago, but Dean remained.

'_I wish you were here_' Dean thought. _'Things sure as hell aren't the same without you.'_

"Hey Cas. I know you probably can't hear me, but there was more I wanted to tell you." He lifts his face towards the heavens and a single tear fell from his eyes. "I wanted to tell you that you were the best friend anyone could ask for. You were always there and I wish we could have been more, but honestly I was afraid. I was afraid you wouldn't want a hunter. I thought you only helped us, because you felt obliged to. I'm sorry Cas for misunderstanding and I want to go back and fix all my stupid mistakes." Dean's lower lip starts to tremble and he lowers himself to his knees.

"Just wanted to let you know that everyone is well. Sam and I took a break from hunting to setup your funeral, we decided to cremate you, just because it was a heroic way to go. Cas I don't get why you did it. Why did you let yourself get killed? Cas if you could just tell me, please." Dean bites his lip and gets up off the ground. "Bye Cas and thanks for everything." He walks down the dirt path away from the grave site and towards the Impala.

Climbing into the driver's seat, Dean starts the car. The engine roars to life and the car moves forward. Once on the road Dean turned on the radio. Metallica was playing and it was beginning to calm his nerves, but it didn't stop the throbbing in his heart as he left Cas for the last time.

Two hours later

The door opens and Sam jumps to his feet. "Dean! Are you alright?"

"Yep, I am just fine and dandy. I am the cherry on the sundae." Dean throws his coat down on his bed and opens the mini fridge. Pulling out two beers he hands one to Sam and sits down. "Sam what did I do?"

"What?"

"What did I do? I keep losing everyone I care for and it's not going to be long before I lose you."

"Dean, you did nothing. Why are you saying this?"

"Maybe it's because Cas should never have died. I am pissed at whatever took him and all I want to do is kill those sons of bitches, but I can't because I know Cas wouldn't want me to. It's just Cas had so much to live for, I wish it was me."

"You're really going to start that. You have so much to live for. You have saved so many lives and mine included. People need you. I need you, Dean you're my brother and you are the only family I have left, we need each other." Dean sighs and lays down on the bed.

"I just hate myself and everyone, god and you know what I really hate?"

"Chick Flick moments."

"No, well yes, but I hate love. I hate it means happiness, pain, and sacrifice. It causes so much trouble and I don't like it. Castiel died because of love. He loved you so he stopped you from getting killed. He also loved me and knew I couldn't live without you and so saved your life, but what he didn't know is that I need him as well. Sam I am starting to understand the way you felt after Jessica died. It hurts."

"Losing someone you love is never easy, but I promise it gets better."

"I don't know if it will Sammy. We still have to win this battle and now we don't have an angel to help." Dean rubs his temple. "Well this has been an outstanding talk, but I am done. I think I am going to bed." Sam nods and Dean disappears into the bathroom.

Sam sits there for a few minutes lost in thought, until Dean walks out of the bathroom.

"Goodnight Sammy." Dean turns out the light and lies down on his bed and within seconds he was out.

…..

_"Dean?" It's dark and there was no one insight. The only thing was Dean, his Impala, and an open road, but who was calling his name?_

_ "Dean!"_

_ "Who's there?"_

_ "Dean, come down the road." Dean's eyebrows scrunched together. "Dean, hurry up." Dean recognized this voice, but it couldn't be. He races down the road to see if it was true, and what he found made him smile. Light filled this beautiful valley and there sat Castiel on a bench by this lake and his head was turned my way. Dean races forward with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He was relieved to see him._

_ "Castiel, what are you doing here?" _

_ "Dean I wanted to welcome you home." He smiles and gestures to the world around him. Dean looks around and was taken aback by who was there. Jo, Ellen, and ash were bustling around getting drinks to customers. To his left was Bobby working on his cars. The greatest thing of all was what lay just behind Castiel. His mom and dad stood hand in hand smiling at him with Jessica standing to their right. Mary raises her arms and welcomes Dean. He quickly accepts her hug and felt like never letting go. John was smiling at him approvingly and for the first time in his life he was happy and felt at home, but one thing was still missing, he did not have the young man who always rode shotgun, the boy who looked up to him and called him a superhero. _

_ "Castiel, where am I?" _

_ "You are in heaven." I frown, shaking my head._

_ "I can't be I was just with Sammy in the hotel." _

_ "No you weren't that was all fake. You crashed on your way back, and what you saw was your imagination before you died. It was peaceful and much easier than going through the injuries and realization of the crash and then die; I made sure you went peacefully."_

_ "Castiel. What about Sammy?"_

_ "Sam will be here eventually." Dean nodded and sat next to Cas. "For now enjoy getting to know your paradise."Dean smiles, but he was a little melancholy for he did not know how long it would be until he saw Sam again, but he also knew that now Sammy could start a new life and complete the war, without the worries of family. Even though Dean hated leaving him and wished he could help him, he knew Sam would be fine._

…..

"And then poor Sammy had to go and finish the battle with no Dean by his side, but he also knew that Dean was watching over him alongside his friends and family, along with Jess and Castiel, the two special people in their lives and this made Sam confident in himself. He knew that Dean was happy and that he was at peace. He was glad that Dean didn't have to suffer Castiel's death for long and that made Sam happy and he no longer worries for his brother." I wrap up the story and the little eyes that stared back at me were filled with tears.

"Daddy, what happened after the war? Did Sam survive?" The little hazel and green eyes stared at me.

"He survived and found a family. He now has a beautiful wife and two lovely children." I smile at my daughter who was so curious into who Sam was, but for all she knew he was a fictional character and not a real person, especially not the person sitting in front of her. "Well my sweet it is time for bed, don't want your mother yelling at me for keeping you up to late."

"Thank you, daddy. I love you." The little girl stretches up and pecks me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Jess."

**I know you probably all hate me, but I would love it if you left a review. If you didn't like it I am sorry and I will try harder. This is my first time with third person, so I don't know how it turned out. If you could let me know that would be great. I also wanted to let you know that this was one of the hardest stories I have written, it was hard as in structure, but it was hard emotionally, because I love all these characters and it's hard to think of them dead. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
